Age is just a number
by Kaykaydarling
Summary: A Jaya fanfiction. Mayas now 16 and Josh is 20. They've just gotten closer over the last few years but haven't seen each other in a year. He visits New York to see his best friend and his family. My first fan fiction so I apologize. I rated it M because I'll probably use strong language. Maybe a sexual scene. This is a fanfic. Fiction means imaginary. Please leave the ages alone.
1. Chapter 1

~No point of view~

Maya hart and Josh Matthews are best friends, almost like Maya and Riley. They haven't seen each other in about a year because school or work always gotten in the way. Maya and Riley are now 16 and Josh is 20. The girls are freshmen in High School while Josh is a Sophomore in College. Josh and Maya have gotten closer over the past few years. He just seems to understand her in a way that nobody else does. It may be his charm or his age, she doesn't know exactly what it is about him. Riley will always be number one in her life but she always sees the good so she don't understand like he does.

~Mayas point of view~

I'm just sitting here waiting for Josh to text me. I should probably do my homework for next week. I'm really glad Josh and I are really close friends, of course it'll never be like me and Riley. I still have really strong feelings for him but his friendship means a lot to me now. Where's my phone? I just heard it vibrate so I know I got a text. Oh found it under my pillow. It's a text from Riley, asking if I'm going to spend the weekend over at the house. I replied telling her yes. I haven't been able to spend the weekend for the last few weeks because finals are coming up soon so we've both been studying. Summer is only 2 more months away, school has kicked my ass this year. I actually put some more effort into this year because Josh wants me to go somewhere in life. Josh really understands me on a different level than Riley. I love Riley to death but sometimes she doesn't understand real world situations like he does. I should probably get ready and go to Rileys soon.

~Rileys point of view~

Yay, Mayas coming over this weekend. She don't know this but I have something planned this weekend. My Uncle Josh has time off of school and he's coming to New York for the weekend. This weekend is also going to be mine and Lucas's 9 months dating. I know they're not dating but I figured the 4 of us could still do a double date thing. Lucas and I have been on and off a lot through out the years. We thought we were better off friends but then we just ended up back together. One time when we were broken up I almost ended up with Farkle because a rebound thing. I love Farkle like a brother, so I'm glad it didn't ruin our friendship. I think Farkles kinda moved on from me and Maya. Of course he still cares and would do anything for either of us. We'd also do anything for him. I think he moved on from Maya before he did me. It kinda hurt him the way she looked at Josh when we were in the 7th grade. Even though that's before Maya and Josh became close she still liked him. Maya almost gave up on Josh when Shawn came into her life since Shawn was basically apart of our family. Maya didn't want it to be weird for her step dad or best friend if her and Josh ever got together. But when Shawn told me that he would be okay if they ever did get together it made her the happiest girl when I told her. She's spent a lot of nights at my house crying and talking about Josh until they became close. I hope Maya's going to be here soon. I hope she gets here before Josh does. He's supposed to show up around 8, I told him that I wanted it to be a surprise for Maya he seemed okay with it. He said he'll text Maya early this morning and say he had a bunch of studying to do so he probably won't get a lot of chances to text her today.

~Joshs point of view~

Today's the day I finally get to see Maya and my family after about a year! I'm so happy and it's even better that it's going to be a total surprise to her. I know she's been studying hard a lot lately so hopefully we can have a good time and just have fun. I'm not there to just see Maya, I'm also there to see my brother. I know Maya's probably worried because I haven't texted her except this morning but I just wouldn't be able to keep the secret through out the day. I really hope Riley was able to get Maya to stay with weekend with her. I know Cory will let me stay with them, he always does. I should probably go ahead and start driving to New York.

~~A/N~ Okay, this is my first fanfiction. Please comment and tell me what I need to change or if you liked it :) Any and all comments are welcomed


	2. Not a chapter

Not an update. I'm working on an update now and i'm hoping to have it done and posted by Monday.  
I'm sorry for not updating. At first I was using my moms laptop to do fanfic on different sites. My school issues everyone a macbook so I've been using that for everything instead of my moms. I have been updating different fanfics on wattpad and archive of our own but my school has it set up to where they can block certain sites for mature content, games, ect. They have this site blocked saying it's copyright so I haven't been able to update. I'm sorry for that. I have a few comments for a few of the reviews I've seen on here.

Guest: "Lesson one of being a writer you need to update frequently you can't put it off that's not how it works if you don't wanna write then delete your account all together" Since you're using guest I can't see if you've written anything so I'm just going to assume that you haven't. Lesson one of writing reviews you need to know the situation before you say stuff. Thank you for reading I hope you continue to enjoy if you ever see this.

Guest:"Only maya would be sixteen cause she is a year behind but Riley isn't so she'd be 15 get it right!" I may be wrong but in an episode didn't Maya turn like 13 I think while Riley was still 12? So wouldn't that be a few months different? Could be a few weeks or days before a birthday. Hmm.

GMWandstuff: "... Why is this m?" I honestly don't really know where this is going. The other fanfic I've written on wattpad is different from this story so I don't really know what I'm doing. They could end up screwing like monkeys in every other chapter or it could be a thing that a youngin could read. Gotta start somewhere with fanfiction, most starting points are crappy. We live and learn. Thank you. Hope you're enjoying though.

I'm trying to write better and update better. If you have any comments or suggestions please tell me. I'd rather not see anymore comments on the age difference. I've seen about 6 or 7 different reviews just about the age. I read all the reviews so I see it don't worry.  



End file.
